dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Blackwell Academy
|image = Blackwell_Academy-02.jpg |hidep = |state = |rulers = Ray Wells (Principal), |factions = Prescott Family (owners) |cliques = Vortex Club |hideh = |founded = Jeremiah Blackwell |date = 1910The banner seen hanging over the map at the beginning of Max's dream at the lighthouse |abandoned = |hidea = |subloc = |}} Blackwell AcademyLife Is Strange: "Episode 1: Chrysalis" is a for located in Arcadia Bay, . History Establishment Prior to the colonization of Arcadia Bay, Blackwell Academy was founded on land belonging to an unspecified community.The player must speak with Michelle Grant to learn about Blackwell's founding Following the arrival of the land was then "shared" with the colonizers. The academy was established proper in 1910 by Jeremiah Blackwell, the private school's namesake. Ownership At some point in time the Prescott Family, one of the oldest families in Arcadia Bay, purchased Blackwell Academy and the surrounding land. Blackwell survives on the funding provided by the Prescott and as such, Blackwell's principal, Ray Wells and the faculty at large give Nathan Prescott special treatment and attempt not to anger him in fear of jeopardizing the school's financial security. Education Blackwell Academy's method and subjects of general education unlike the standard . Faculty teach a range of subjects from science, mathematics, literature, history and photography. Additionally, the school faculty and student body attempt to promote and school-orientated activities. Physical education, such as Blackwell's football team, the Bigfoots and their swimming team, the Otters, is also present within the academy. Staff Blackwell Academy is home to a diverse group of students as well as school faculty from its teachers to janitorial staff. Teachers *Michelle Grant - Science teacher *Mark Jefferson - Photography teacher Other *Ray Wells - Principal *David Madsen - Head of Security *Samuel - Janitor Layout Blackwell Academy's property appears predominantly split into two sections; the main campus, wherein the educational portions of the school itself are held. Across from the main building, on the right appears to be a smaller building that houses the swimming team or general physical education. Across from either, the campus's traffic is split by a semi-circular path that begins with the fountain-statue dedication to the founder of Blackwell. To the left of the main building is the Prescott Dormitory, the lodging for the student body, the dormitories themselves apparently separated on the basis of gender (male and female). Beyond the grounds of the dormitory lay the Blackwell Academy Parking Lot, which serves students who live on and off-campus. Known Locations *Room 104 - Science Class *Room 102 - Art Class Events of Life Is Strange Trivia Gallery School Grounds Blackwell_100_Years.png|A poster promoting the longstanding history of Blackwell Academy Blackwell Academy Morning.jpg|Blackwell Academy during the morning hours Blackwell Academy Sunset-01.jpg|Blackwell Academy at sunset Blackwell Academy-12.png Blackwell_Academy-03.jpg Blackwell Academy-08.jpg Blackwell_Academy_Statue.jpg|Statue of Jeremiah Blackwell Jeremiah_Blackwell.png Blackwell Academy-09.jpg Blackwell Academy-16.png|Brooke and Hayden on school grounds Blackwell_Otters.jpg|Max happens upon graffiti of a shark eating an otter Blackwell Academy-10.jpg|Max in the Blackwell Academy Parking lot School Interior Blackwell_Academy_Map_Interior.jpg|Blackwell Academy interior map Blackwell Academy-06.jpg Blackwell Academy-07.jpg Blackwell Academy-15.jpg Blackwell Academy-14.jpg Landscapes-12.png Blackwell_Academy_Hall.png Blackwell Academy-13.jpg|Max in the girls bathroom All seeing Eye.jpg Girls_Bathroom-01.jpg|"I hate Victoria Chase" Girls_Bathroom-02.jpg|Max enters the girls' bathroom School Posters Save Arcadia Bay 1.png School Posters 1.png School Posters 2.png School Posters 3.png School Posters 4.png School Posters-5.png School Posters-6.png School Posters-7.png School Posters-8.png School Posters-9.jpg School Posters-10.jpg School Posters-11.png School Posters-12.jpg|Kate Marsh's abstinence poster vandalized Join_Blackwell_Academy.png|Advertisement for Blackwell Academy in the school halls Freak_Snow_Poster.png|School Advertisement for group discussing October 7, 2013 snowfall Concept Art Blackwell Academy Concept Art.png|Concept art of the interior of Blackwell Academy Dorm Concept Art.png|Concept Art of Prescott Dormitory grounds Notes References Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Lore Category:Life is Strange Locations Category:Businesses and Organizations